


Death is Fond (of Harry Potter)

by NerdLordUltra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Ficlet, Inferi, Master of Death Harry Potter, Necromancy, The Deathly Hallows, Work Up For Adoption, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdLordUltra/pseuds/NerdLordUltra
Summary: "We have all heard the story of Harry Potter and his bravery, a credit to Gryffindor House and one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived. We know that story, let’s hear a different one.Let’s hear the story of a Harry James Potter who was born as a reincarnation of a long dead man. After all the Potters did come from the Peverells, and those Peverell brothers three did once upon a time master death."This work is up for adoption! If anyone reading this does anything with it drop me a message at https://nerd-lord-ultra.tumblr.com/ so I can see.





	Death is Fond (of Harry Potter)

We have all heard the story of Harry Potter and his bravery, a credit to Gryffindor House and on of the greatest wizards to have ever lived. We know that story, let’s hear a different one. 

Let’s hear the story of a Harry James Potter who was born as a reincarnation of a long dead man. After all, the Potters did come from the Peverells, and those Peverell brothers three did once upon a time master death. Let's talk about a world where a very clever wizard, dark, and knowing the chaos the objects he and his brothers created would cause, chose instead to doom himself and absorb them into his own soul for safekeeping. All of this before greeting death as an old friend. Centuries later, A boy, born to those parents, who were so very light indeed, was dark enough to turn invisible, raise the dead, and once he learns how to summon it from his magic, wield the most powerful wand to have ever existed. 

Say what you will about James Potter, but the man loved his wife and his son. Enough to die for them in the story we all know, with a Harry Potter who was light enough to eventually defeat the dark lord his parents were hiding from. His love was unconditional, and would not stop because his son, his heir, was born with the power of his ancestors instead of the light magic of himself and the love of his life had been blessed with. Those 18 months of having Harry in their lives showed not just the marauders, but everyone he touched, that dark did not mean evil. It is a simple truth that may or may not have caused Lily Potter nee Evans to reach out to a friend she thought lost to the dark. Though, whether or not she reconciled with Severus Snape mattered little, Lily still married the man who tormented him and nothing could have really repaired their friendship after that moment. They- the marauders and Lily- would have also been forced to learn another lesson, a harder truth, when Pettigrew, as is always the case, showed them that light does not always mean good. The rat betrayed his friends out of fear for his own life, and the lives of the Potters end because of it.    

It is the story as always. Lily and James Potter died by Voldemort’s wand. Severus arrives first but it is Sirius who has the courage to act. When the two men showed up, Lily, dead eyed and unblinking, was holding her son, sitting on the floor. Her necromancer son was far, far, far too young in the moment to know what he had done exactly to his mother. All Harry had known was that there had been a green light and his mother fell over and he wanted with everything he had for her to get back up because he was hurt and she always made his hurts go away. The logic of a child whose mother was good and loving. That, if anything, made the horror the men felt, even worse. The dead cannot be brought back in the way many would hope, given the situation. Not yet at least, and especially not by a toddler with little to no control over his magic. So the corpse that held Harry that Halloween night, the one with his mother’s sweet face, was just that. It was an empty, mindless, corpse. 

Sirius had to take his godson from the cold fingers of one of his best friends and encourage a toddler to let his mother go, not just physically like the way he pulled him from her arms but metaphorically. a task which became even more difficult when the son’s unstable magic causes the mother's flesh to begin to rot off her bones before their eyes. Black succeeded, but only because as a toddler Harry could not imagine that his godfather, his uncle Padfoot, would ever steer or do him wrong.

What the toddler had no idea about as he was handed off to a half-giant who then borrowed a motorbike, was the rage that simmered beneath Sirius’ skin, and inconsolable grief that overtook Severus. It would always be the case that Severus Snape would blame himself, and in a way Harry, for the death of his one true friend, but in this world, he would blame Harry alone for the sight of Lily’s familiar features giving way to rot in front of his eyes. Sirius Black could hardly wait until his godson was out of danger to go seek his revenge.. Sirius, who had never done anything but love his best friend’s boy, even when he would bring things back to life on accident, would lay all fault for everything at the feet of Pettigrew and end up in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. 

So it fell upon Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to make a decision. Dumbledore believed that Sirius betrayed his friends just like everyone else, so who else could take the young savior? Dumbledore decided -in this world too- that the safest place for the boy-who-lived would be with his muggle family. His decision meant that a toddler with dark magic that was too wild and uncontrollable to be stopped ended up at the home of the worst sort of muggles. This, predictably, did not go well for the boy.  


End file.
